Feudal Kingdom
Summary After the cataclysm, Europe abandoned the policy of having numerous different nations and instead opted to become one unified body called Midgard. Caerula was the first Feudal lord and she gained control of the Land of Seas. Other lords Bass, Shaxor and Gray would join her and gain control of the other sections of the continent. It is suggested by dialogue in Zero´s DLC that Zero has had run ins with the Lords and she is compared to Caerula in terms of cruelty and it seems that Caerula has sent soldiers after Zero in the past, eventually succeeding as Zero died in one of their Jails before she became an Intoner Structure Not much is known about the Feudal Lords relations with the other species on Midgard such as Elves, Goblins and Faeries. What is known is that the society did hold a special interest in magic as during this era many magical institiutions were opened and research into the new found magic was prevelent. There was a huge gap between the poor and the rich, it is known that crime was rampant during this time and murder, extortion and torture was common practice at the time. It was said that soldiers often stole and extorted the peasant class for food and money and rape was also common among soldiers against women and children, seeing as Zero had been sold off to a brothel at a very young age It would seem that the Feudal Lords, who were at the top of the caste, had few to no restrictions on their actions as Bass would often kill children and use their parts as decorations and Caerula was known to sap people of their use to extend her life Military Not much is known about the military structure of the Fuedal Kingdom, however it is known that they shared a similar structure in terms of ground troops to the Intoner Empire. *Soldiers - Standard: As with every army the Intoner Empire had their average foot soldiers. They weilded swords and greatswords and wore sleek yet full bodied armor, in comparion to later Imperial soldiers who wore clunky grey Armor. *Soldiers - Spearman: These soldiers carry large spears. They tend to be considerably larger than common foot soldiers and their spears tend to be larger than the ones Zero will carry. They deal a lot of damage but have a slow turning speed *Soldiers - Sheild Barrers: These Soldiers do not tend to move and if they do theya re very slow, they act as living barriers to impede the enemies progress. To bypass them you must jump over their shields or charge them with a spear. *Soldiers - Archers: Unlike other Soldiers, these soldiers where white armor and fire arrows from bows, often standing on rafters or cliff sides in order to shoot at the enemy. They have a moderate fire rate and in close combat they are easily dispatched *Soldiers - Cannoneers: These are essentially standard soldiers who are trained to manuever a cannon to fire at the enemy. Once the canon is destroyed they are no different from the average soldier. It is not known if the Kingdom had warships or if they widely used subhumans and monsters in their ranks. Story Early Years The Fuedal system was created after The Great Disaster and the collapse of the old european style of govornment. Not much is known about the exact process of the beginning of the Feudal System, but it is known that Caerula was the first of the warlords to get into power, taking control of the new land known as the Land of Seas. She was followed up by Shaxor,Bass and most recently Gray. 2 years after the creation of the system Pythagoras Institute was opened as an organization dedicated to the study of magic, which had only just appeared a few years ago by now. Over time as Dragons and other beasts ravage the remainder of the world refugees begin flooding to the far more stabilized Midgard. The Feudal Lords order the creation of a gate in order to limit the number of people coming into their lands. This sparks The Ten Days of Tragedy in which the refugees riot against the peace keeping forces Over the years as magic spreads to more and more people more magical incidents occur and eventually the Lords of the Lands install the Magic Academy Presidential Elections in order to better oversee and lead the progress of magical knowledge. However this system causes several students to rebel against the Lords in what became known as the White Rebellion which was quashed in the span of only one night Things did not improve for The Feudal Kingdom as with famine breaking out in year 985 many of the common people were very fed up with the established church and the Lords of the Lands and plan an open revolt. Finally in 991, the Blue Revolt takes place within the Cathedral City with the aim of deposing the church and the Warlords. However the rebellion was utterly decimated in a seal attack that also destroyed 80% of people living in 2 of the wards. At the end of the revolt the church announces that it has plans to build over the destroyed area. Decline and Dissolvement In Year 997 Usebeni is transformed into Zero by the power of the Flower. She tries in commit suicide but fails which creates 5 more Intoners from within her. This would be the event that leads to the eventual downfall of the Fuedal Lords. Within months of being created the Intoner Five begin a campaign against the Feudal Lords that would become The Intoner Resurgence, which would end with the deaths off all 4 Lords of the Lands in June of year 998 and the ushering in of the Intoner Empire. However many were still loyal to the old Feudal Lords and this remnant became a belligerent in the Intoner Civil War where they would resist the new regime, making a last stand against Intoner Two and her disciple Cent where they would be destroyed almost entirely. Any few Feudal remnants would eventually either be absorbed into the Intoner Empire, or the Empire that suceeded it. Legacy The Feudal Era marked the end of catholicism and really the end of all forms of religion as they would eventually be overtaken by Intonerism which would be headed by the Church of Angels and eventually a splinter group, the Cult of the Watchers would work towards pleasing god like beings known as Watchers. Category:Organization Category:Factions Category:Antagonist Category:Lore